1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rubber compositions, and more particularly to a rubber composition having improved cut resistance and chipping resistance by compounding a particular hydroxyl group-containing cyclopentadiene resin modified with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of polyisocyanate, polybasic acid, and its anhydride and ester.